Oh, Sokka
by fleeting.ideas
Summary: Sokka stumbles on his little sister and our favorite Fire Lord kissing. What will he do? Go insane, just about right. [Zutara.] [Taang, but little enough that you can ignore it.] [One shot]


Disclaimer: I don't own it. Wouldn't make money off. Only do it for the fun ;

Summary: Sokka finds Zuko and Katara. & He's more then a little disgruntled. Zutara, Taang (but you can ignore it if you'd like), Crazy Sokka, oneshot

Author's Note: This was fun, a lot of fun, actually. Of course, it took me forever to finish. xP Seriously, I struggled with my Avatar fics, I ended up writing like two others while I struggled with those. I have the other one done, but I hate how it is now. So, we'll see. Anyway, enjoy, no need to listen to my woes. Do try and drop a review, I like criticism.

Sokka ran around. He stomped like a madman. He stormed like a really pissed off older brother. He stopped suddenly, causing the servants who were observing his rampage out of the corners of their eyes to glance up. They stopped caring of the decorum that must be kept up. The soon-to-be brother-in-law of the Fire Lord, raging around yelling obscenities and half-curses, only to interrupt himself with another curse, imagine it. They should not be observing this, this, lack of control. Of course, they should not be snickering, either. In his very still position, he swept his eyes over the garden.

He saw a couple, sitting by the pond. Of course, he wasn't fully aware of the extent of how they were a couple. The water chief wasn't good with things like that. Which led to the current situation.

"Aang! Aang!" the warrior now ran up to the Avatar and his Earth bending teacher. "I just saw… they were… how could she… what are we… that stupid… he did something… made her… ARGH!!!" Met with blank stares from both of his old friends, Sokka started pacing.

"So… how are you, Mr. Chief?" While sounding utterly innocent, Toph had a smirk on her face that was quickly growing.

"Just dandy, can't you tell?!"

"Not even bothering to retaliate?" Toph snorted at the rage of the man in front of her. "You really must be pissed."

"Well, just wait until I tell you why!" Sokka was still blind to the fact that Aang and Toph were holding hands, and they had been gazing deeply into each other's eyes pre-rampage.

"What'd you see?" Aang straightened his back, ready for anything. He had seen a good deal more then any other 18 year-old boy had, or should for that matter. Automatically, he feared for the worse, and braced himself for bad news, or a fight.

Sokka glanced around the garden, making sure no one would over hear of his… of his family shame. "I saw… I saw Katara and Zuko kissing!"

Aang looked at Toph. Both were wide-eyed. Sokka thought this was because of the shocking revelation he had just let out. In all reality, they were shocked at how long it took Sokka to discover his sister's courtship.

"Keen instincts there, Warrior." Toph responded in her normal bitter and sarcastic tone.

"What do you mean?"

"Sokka, come on, it's been leading up to this for quite sometime now." Aang piped, in all honesty, it really had been. Ever since Zuko's rightful instatement of Fire Lord, he had been doing a lot of good for the world. Holding frequent diplomatic meetings, Katara and the Lord saw quite a lot of each other, and a friendship had begun to blossom, and well, the rest is history.

"I think they're a cute couple."

"Toph, are you even trying to help…?" Aang spared a glance to his young teacher, as his old friend's face contorted in a look of disgust.

"But… It's Katara. And Zuko. ZUKO!" Sokka pulled at his hair in anguish. They thought he had been something when he had had that cactus juice…

"Not really…" Toph admitted to Aang, despite the fact that Sokka was talking. With a shrug and lopsided smile, she pulled away the Avatar, to a far corner of the garden. "Shh! Scarface and Sweetness are coming" With a wink, Aang and Toph retreated so that they could observe the conversation, while remaining far enough so that it looked like they were leaving the family alone.

The royal couple came walking into the courtyard, hand in hand. The servants pretended to be working, of course, the cooks had trouble explaining why they were out in the garden. Unfortunately for them, while the Fire Lord was too fed up and anxious to go into punishments, he still cared enough to shoot an icy glare towards them, causing them all to run back to their stations, lest they be out of a job.

"Sokka… we need to talk." Katara stated in a calm manner, for herself and her brother.

The Fire Lord merely stood behind his fiancé and looked everywhere but at his future brother-in-law.

"HIM! AGAIN!" yelled the crazed water tribe man, pointed wit deep hatred and a glare towards the leader of the powerful nation. Which was quite unwise on his part.

"Oh, don't worry. You'll be seeing a whole lot of me, seeing how we're going to be family and all." While worried as to the reaction of Sokka (he was trying to prevent an international incident), as well as his own temper, Zuko still couldn't resist taunting Sokka, if only a little bit.

Unfortunately, the discussion of the upcoming marriage wouldn't be happening now. Sokka fainted.


End file.
